1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition, particularly to a detergent composition which has an excellent detergency against clothing stained with inorganic dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothing dirt can be divided mostly into a) organic dirt and b) inorganic dirt. The organic dirt consists mainly of sebaceous dirt from the human body in the case of clothing such as underwear. A detergent composition comprising nonionic surfactant has an excellent detergency against oily dirt such as sebaceous dirt.
On the other hand, the inorganic dirt consists mainly of mud originated from dust suspended in the air or soil. In general, clothing dirt or stain is a mixture of the organic dirt and the inorganic dirt.
Up to the present, various studies have been conducted in order to enhance the detergency against the inorganic dirt.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Nos. 54-39411 and 54-130509 disclose a combined use of certain water soluble cationic surfactants. Japanese Laid-Open Nos. 51-112489 and 56-150048 disclose a combined use of certain amphoteric surfactants. Japanese Laid-Open No. 53-104582 discloses a combined use of carboxy alkylated alkylether-type anionic surfactants.
However, the detergents mentioned above do not have sufficient detergency against the inorganic dirt, especially against mud stuck on socks, etc.